Your Everything
by jasonstoneface
Summary: It Tommy and Kat's wedding day. And Tanya has a surprise for them.


Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own the Power Rangers? Don't answer that. Anyway, I do have to tell you that the song "Your Everything" belongs to Keith Urban.  
  
Author's Note: This is a standalone story, unrelated to any of my other MMPR stories. But you can think of it as a sequel to "Run" if you want to. I kind of consider it that myself.  
  
Your Everything  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
Katherine Hillard paced the room in the back of the church nervously. She was wearing a long white dress and veil. This was the day she had been waiting for for a long time: She and Tommy Oliver were getting married.  
  
"Relax, Kat," her best friend Tanya Sloan said, trying to calm her down. She was wearing a yellow dress. She then joked, "If you keep this up, the floor will have a hole in it!"  
  
"I can't help it, Tanya," the beautiful Australian blond said. "I guess I'm just both excited and nervous."  
  
"I know what you mean," Tanya said in understanding. "Now that I think about it, I kinda felt the same way when Adam and I got married." Tanya and Adam had been married for three years now. In spite of Adam's busy schedule as a movie stuntman and Tanya's career as a successful singer, their relationship was as strong as it was when they first started dating, perhaps stronger. Both of them had taken time out of their busy schedules to attend this event, where Tanya was the bridesmaid. Kat looked at her best friend and smiled. Tanya smiled back.  
  
In another room in the church, Tommy Oliver was also pacing nervously. He was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair, though usually worn in random spikes, was slicked back for this special occasion.  
  
"Bro, relax," Jason Lee Scott said. "You look like a nervous wreck!"  
  
"Wouldn't you be too if this were you're wedding day?" Tommy asked. "You're not the one who has to remember his vows!"  
  
"No, but I do have to remember to give you the rings," Jason said as he attempted humor. He was apparently the best man.  
  
"You also have to remember not to drop them when I hand them to ya," joked a younger boy, the apparent ringbearer.  
  
"Ha, ha," mocked Jason. "Very funny, Justin." Tommy couldn't help but chuckle to himself.  
  
*Later*  
  
It was soon time for the wedding to begin. Tommy, Jason, and Justin were already at the alter along with the preacher. Jason's wife Emily was seated in the crowd along with the families of the bride, groom, and all the other former Power Rangers in attendance.  
  
The pairs made their way out. Rocky DeSantos and Kimberly Hart-DeSantos were the first to walk down the aisle. Kimberly had revealed that Rocky was the guy that she spoke of when she sent "the Letter" to break up with Tommy. He was angry at his ex-girlfriend and Rocky at first, but he soon found it in his heart to forgive both of them. As a result, Tommy and Kimberly's friendship, as well as Kimberly's friendship with Kat, grew stronger.  
  
Next was Adam Park and Tanya. Soon, they were followed by Ashley Hammond and her husband Andros. Andros had decided to stay on Earth where he and Ashley eventually married and decided to take on Ashley's maiden name.  
  
They were followed by Zack Taylor and Aisha Campbell. They weren't married yet, but they were engaged. The same went for T.J. Johnson and Cassie Chan. Her crush on the Phantom Ranger had slowly ceased when she learned that he was a robot.  
  
Zhane and Karone "Goodwin" came next. Karone had returned to Earth after her service as the Pink Galaxy Ranger ended and eventually married the Silver Space Ranger. They had taken up the name Goodwin for a last name.  
  
Carlos Velasquez and his wife followed suit. The final couple to make their way down the aisle were Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan-Cranston. Billy had surprised everyone when he returned to Earth after spending a year on Aquitar. His relationship with Cestria ended when she had been murdered. It came as a greater surprise when he and Trini secretly married about a year later. For some reason, only Jason didn't seem surprised.  
  
And finally, the big moment arrived. Kat made her way to the alter, escorted by her dad. Everyone gasped in awe at how beautiful she was, especially Tommy.  
  
The ceremony lasted almost thirty minutes. After Tommy and Kat had recited their vows and received their rings, the preacher said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Tommy lifted her veil and smiled. She smiled back. Everyone cheered and applauded as their lips locked in a deep kiss.  
  
*Afterwards*  
  
The reception was wonderful. Everyone danced and helped themselves to refreshments for almost an hour. The band that was playing had been hired and paid by Tanya. Before Tommy and Kat were to head off for their honeymoon, there was one thing left to do.  
  
Tanya got up on the stage and tested the microphone. Satisfied, she spoke up. "Tommy, Katherine, before you go on your honeymoon, I need to fulfill a promise I made. Now Kat, I agreed to sing for you at your wedding. But I never told you I would sing by myself. I mean, you don't become a successful singer without obtaining connections to other artists. Which is why I'm pleased to introduce you to my partner, country star Keith Urban." This surprised everyone as the Australian country star entered the room and made his way to the stage, guitar at the ready.  
  
After testing his own microphone, Keith said, "Thank you, Tanya. I had met Tanya at the American Music Awards earlier this year. She told me about how you, Katherine and Tommy would be getting married this year and I agreed to sing with her at the reception. Here's a song for the two of you, and I wish you the best together. Keith and the band began playing a tune that some of the people, including Tommy and Kat, had heard before.  
  
The first time I looked in your eyes I knew That I would do anything for you  
  
The first time you touched my face I felt What I never felt with anyone else  
  
I wanna give back what you've given to me And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
  
And now that you've shown me Who I really am  
  
I wanna be more than Just your man  
  
I wanna  
  
Tanya sang background as the chorus went:  
  
Be the wind that fills your sails Be the hand that lifts your veil Be the moon that moves your tide The sun coming up in your eyes  
  
I'll be the wheel that never rusts Be the spark that lights you up All that you've been dreaming of and more So much more  
  
I wanna be your everything  
  
Tanya smiled at her two newlywed friends as she sang the next verse.  
  
When you wake up  
  
I'll be the first thing you see  
  
And when it gets dark You can reach out to me  
  
I'll cherish your words And I'll finish your thoughts  
  
And I'll be your compass baby When you get lost  
  
I wanna  
  
They sang together again:  
  
Be the wind that fills your sails Be the hand that lifts your veil Be the moon that moves your tide The sun coming up in your eyes  
  
I'll be the wheel that never rusts Be the spark that lights you up All that you've been dreaming of and more  
  
So much more  
  
I wanna be your everything  
  
Keith played the following guitar solo the way he did almost every night. After that, they continued:  
  
I'll be the wheel that never rusts Be the spark that lights you up All that you've dreaming of and more  
  
So much more  
  
I wanna be your everything  
  
I wanna be your everything  
  
I wanna be your everything 


End file.
